Weak
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Raven Queen was weak. Weak for pillow soft lips dressed in red that trailed kisses down her neck and for the crystal blue eyes gazing deep into her violet ones piercing her soul and demanding the worlds of her. Raven Queen was weak for Apple White.


Raven Queen was weak, weak for the gentle caress of soft hands mapping her body, hands with ruthless manicured nails violent on her skin; shallow pink scars marring her back with reminders of nights of nothing more than pleasure.

She was weak for pillow soft lips dressed in red that trailed kisses down her neck and for the crystal blue eyes gazing deep into her violet ones piercing her soul and demanding the worlds of her.

She would give them everything. Everything that she was, everything she could be, all of it, handed over to them for a single kiss.

Raven Queen was weak for Apple White, Apple White who was blinded by her desire for a happily ever after.

Apple, the fair princess willing to do anything to see her dream come true.

Apple, who went so far as to seduce and capture Raven's heart and soul and make her hers for the soul purpose of her story.

It had all started with a confession, and she admits Raven had not expected it, she had hoped, she had dreamed, but not once did she believe it would happen.

She'd woken up one day to the sight of Apple White hovering above her, crystal blues piercing her. She flinched back. "Apple, is everything ok?"

"Everything is hexcellent Raven, in fact there's something I need to tell you." She smiled then so radiant and heart-warming that Raven forgot how to breathe.

Hex this girl would be the death of her.

"What is it?" She asked regaining her breath, her heart hammering away in her chest.

And then Apple's lips were on hers and her breath left just as quickly as it returned. She'd wished for those lips for so long, stared longingly at them throughout the day. She wanted Apple White more than anything.

She wanted to be the reason for Apple's happily ever after just not in the way it was offered, not when it would cause her to hurt Apple.

She didn't think she'd ever be strong enough to hurt her willingly, she just didn't have it in her to be evil no matter how much she tried.

As Apple's lips gently pried at her own, she realized there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Apple, not with those sweet lips on hers, not with those small hands, grasping at her sides and pushing her back against her mattress, certainly not when the blonde's weight settled on her body, apple red lips peppering kisses on her face, down her neck.

Raven Queen would do anything for Apple White.

X

It went on for over a year, Raven keeping quiet about what happened behind closed doors. The truth would ruin Apple's reputation, or so the princess had told her, pleading blue eyes begging her to keep silent, and so she did.

When graduation came along, the witchling feared for their separation, but the celebration that followed in their bedroom destroyed any possibility and so Raven Queen and Apple White graduated on blinded by love for her princess unaware of the plans that lay ahead and another prepared to do the worst to get what she wished.

X

It had taken almost a year, a year where Apple would start dropping hints here and there mentioning things that would upset her, situations that could be fixed with Raven following her destiny.

All it took was for one crying blonde to crash through her front door, eyes red and self a mess to convince Raven on what to do.

The smile that overcame the blonde's face was everything.

Raven Queen loved Apple White fiercely, she would do anything for her and with that thought in mind, Raven poisoned the keeper of her heart, fulfilling her destiny.

A part of her died that day, leaving a shattering soul behind.

X

With the kingdom hunting for her, Raven took to hiding in Wonderland. For 5 months she waited for news of her beloved, it came in the way of a wedding invitation.

The wedding of Prince Daring Charming and Apple White, followed by another letter announcing the princess' coronation 2 weeks later.

Her heart scathed and her soul fragile she fell on trembling knees onto the hard floor.

" _No."_ The whisper made it to her ears before it died. Tears trailed down her face, her eyes a painful gaze.

She had believed that Apple loved her that once she had woken up Apple would return to her.

But this, she looked down at the letter in her shaking hands, the tears blurring her vision. She ran her fingers over Apple's name. It couldn't be. Apple would come to her she knew it.

And she did. Apple showed up in Wonderland two weeks later, a hood covering her features.

The tears had returned to her eyes at the sight of her, she brought the blonde into her arms, holding her tightly afraid if she let go the girl would disappear.

" _Apple."_ She cried into the crook of the woman's neck.

The princess wrapped her arms around the crying girl bringing her closer to her body, taking in the smell that was entirely Raven.

"I'm not letting you go Raven. Not now, not ever, you belong to me."

X

Apple White married Prince Charming.

Many in the kingdom found it strange the new Queen had yet to fall pregnant. Rumors started circulating of the Prince's possible problems. A few brave souls blamed the queen for the apparent infertility problems.

They never spoke again.

What no one knew was that every night the Queen would sleep in a separate room. A separate room she kept one Raven Queen.

Even after the Queen had produced an heir, she'd stay in that room.

Her reign was the most peaceful reign there had been in centuries.

If only the public knew that Raven Queen the one they so openly despised and feared kept them safe, her soul having shattered with every atrocious act Apple had made her commit.

Her heart aching every moment she drew breath and she watched the woman she loved be with another.

Every time, she'd cave granting Apple any wish she desired no matter how horrifying.

After all, Raven Queen was weak.

Weak for Apple White.

A/N: I'm exhausted but I had to get this out, there's so little Rapple out there it's sad. I'm sorry if it gets kinda bad, I'm honestly borderline delirious right now and have no idea how I'm still typing. I just hope auto correct has my back for once. **Have a good day!** Please leave feedback if you can! Thank you


End file.
